


A Pleasure Doing Business

by Dazzledfirestar



Series: The List [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something strangely freeing about the experience...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasure Doing Business

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables, prompt "roleplay".
> 
> Everything in this fic is consensual and prearranged.

There was no point wasting time, really. “Money’s on the table.”

The blond walking toward his bed smiled. “Should I count it first? You don’t look like the type to try to fuck me over. But it’s always the quiet ones.” He crawled up toward Phil and licked his lips.

“It’s all there.” Phil mirrored the move, wetting his suddenly dry lips and reached out for the man. 

A finger came up, pressing against his lips. “Kisses cost extra sweetheart. You’re paying for head.”

“Then get on with it.”

“Pushy.”

“I’m paying for a blow job, not a psychologist.”

The blond raised his hands in surrender and pulled at Phil’s belt, deftly removing it and undoing his fly in record time. He looked up and winked at Phil as he pulled his cock out, stroking it until it was fully hard. It figured he’d manage to pick up a smartass hooker. A moment later it didn’t matter as the man wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and did something obscene with his tongue that was worth every dollar Phil had put on the table.

He didn’t hold back, thrusting up as the man swallowed around his cock, grabbing the back of his head as he slid deeper. There was something freeing about not considering if his partner was getting off; freeing to just chase his own pleasure without thought or concern. As he felt the head of his cock hit the back of the man’s throat, he groaned. “Swallow.” And he did, taking Phil’s cock into his throat and letting him thrust deeper. 

It wasn’t going to last long. Something about the taboo and the clinical set up had gotten him far more excited than he thought and soon enough, his grip on the man’s hair tightened. They’d discussed this. He’d paid extra just for this and he held the man’s head down as he came hard down his throat.

Phil fell back against the pillows, panting for breath. “Use the bathroom to clean up and let yourself out.” He stated simply as he pulled his pants back on. 

The man smiled and picked up the cash, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. “Pleasure doing business with you.” He stuffed the money in his far too tight jeans’ pocket and left, closing the door behind him.

Phil smiled, shook his head and picked up the report on the bedside table.

Fifteen minutes later, Clint came back in. “Dinner’s here. That’s what took so long.” He smirked. “I figured I’d spring, since I had a little extra cash.” He threw the same wink from earlier at Phil followed by a smirk that had the ability to stop Phil in his tracks.

Phil laughed and shook his head. “You’re impossible.” He stood up, pulling Clint into a slow, deep kiss. “So…”

“Thanks… for that.” Clint grinned wide. “Did you…”

“Yeah. I did.” Phil kissed him again. “Any other fantasies you’d like to play around with?”

Clint laughed softly. “Oh there’s a list, baby. You just wait.”


End file.
